


Rememberance

by Accal1a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Fred/George if you squint but it was unintentional.</p><p>A wander through Fred's thoughts as if George died. - This was written about 10 years ago and was therefore before the Harry Potter series ended and so I didn't know a twin was going to die. <strong>It wasn't my fault, I swear! :D</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

_I have spent my entire life with you._

_Thinking up jokes when I was sad, just to calm me._

We spent weeks thinking up practical jokes that we could play on our family, and days exacting them. Remember when we turned Ron’s teddy bear into a spider? The ghoul in the attic was even scared by the scream he made. Then there was the time we enchanted Percy’s head boy page to say "Humoungous Bighead". He was so annoyed, I thought he was actually going to throw us in Azkaban himself. The many, many detentions that we have had over the years from McGonagall, the amount of points we lost, the amount of times we left the school grounds, and no-one could work out why…or how.

_I have spent my entire life with you._

_Writing you letters if we were apart, just to calm me._

Remember the Quidditch World Cup? We decided to bet all of our money, on a whim. You were so concerned that it was all going to be blown away. You panicked that we would not have enough money for ‘Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’. But you were the clever one. You told Bagman what the terms were. We spent all year blackmailing him. ALL YEAR. I was content to just let it go, but you just carried on. I don’t know how many owls we must have written together in secret. Huddled in the corner of the common room. The time you went away on an exchange trip for just a weekend, and we wrote each other everyday because we couldn’t bear to be apart for that long.

_I have spent my entire life with you._

_Helping me when I was ill, just to calm me._

You know when we were testing all the things for our new shop, and I said I didn’t mind playing Guinea Pig, I ate a piece of the first mark of Ton-Tongue Toffee and was ill for two weeks. You tried to hide it from mum for as long as possible, but in the end, you had to tell her and she was so mad. You hardly slept at all for those weeks, and you put charms all around me, that went off if I needed you. I never told you, but I was so chuffed that you did all that for me. I was still ill the day I told you I felt better, and you let me get out of bed. I was still ill for quite a long time, but I grimaced when you weren’t looking, and threw up when you were out, and you never suspected a thing.

_I have spent my entire life with you._

_Looking after me when I was worried, just to calm me._

The day that we found out that Ron was best friends with Harry Potter, and I wouldn’t come out of the dormitory for a few hours because I knew that it would all end in tears. You came in and you said it would be fine. You said that there would be nothing wrong, that they would be friends, and Ron would never be in danger. I knew differently. When I was slightly panicked about asking Katie to the Yule Ball, and you just called over and asked Angelina, and I knew after she said yes that Katie would. I followed suit, like I always do. You were always the first one to do anything.

_I have spent my entire life with you._

_Cheering me up when I was sad, just to calm me._

I’m sad George.

But you’re not here.

You’ll never be here again.

I’m not calm.

And you’re not here.

You’ll never be here again.

Goodbye George.


End file.
